


Poems of a Mental Patient

by pending_mental_patient



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Crazy, Cutting, Hate, Hurt, Love, Mental, Poetry, Sad, Suicide, for him, insane, poem, scared, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pending_mental_patient/pseuds/pending_mental_patient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they might not all make sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

admittedly, i lied  
while expectations want me dead  
i lied to you again  
im not okay  
im gonna be fine  
subliminally, im telling the truth  
if only my subconscious would make up its mind


	2. Chapter 2

walls surround me  
they close in slowly  
my outstretched arms touch both walls  
i hear the voices of my past  
i crumble under the weight of sorrow  
the ceiling pushes me down  
im sinking into the ground like ive always wanted  
my breathing slows as i sink into bliss  
those voices they left they no longer care  
they too have forgotten me  
maybe death will forget as well  
but no i am not that deserving  
the walls continue to close in  
my bliss filled mind longs to forget all feeling  
im slipping  
im falling  
im losing  
i long to forget  
i long to have no feelings  
i long to die  
the walls push in  
my body compresses  
my lungs collapse  
the weight of the world on my shoulders has proven to be too much  
i can finally forget


	3. Chapter 3

failure   
mental  
freak  
weird  
ugly  
annoying  
awful  
stupid  
worthless  
words like these are not a friend  
though i hear them everyday  
they follow me  
stalk me like im the prey  
they arent my friends  
words like those  
friends keep you warm  
not make you cold  
friends make you grin  
not bring tears to your eyes  
friends make you feel alive  
not make you want to die  
the people who say those words are not memorable  
i will forget them  
but those words will never leave


	4. Chapter 4

loneliness is not being alone  
loneliness is being with people who do not understand you


	5. Chapter 5

i can't sleep with you on my mind  
you stay with me  
up all night  
nothing will rid me of your memory  
and yet  
im not even that much in your mind  
if only you cared  
if only i did not hope  
i miss you  
why don't i mean anything to you  
do you know  
you mean everything  
everything to me


	6. Chapter 6

id like to believe in the romance behind loving someone enough to leave them

 

but how can someone go if all that person can think about is the other person  
surely love would find a way  
if only they gave love some time  
why not fight for the one you love  
if you don't try  
they will never know how much you care


	7. Chapter 7

theres no time to sleep  
ive got to stay up and write  
youre on my mind again  
and well  
i cant easily remove you from my mind  
so i write  
i write about you  
about love  
and hate  
and slowly  
you dissolve  
my thoughts arent easily described  
and writing them is hard

i write a little   
i forget your smile

i write more  
your eyes arent so brown

i finish a chapter  
i dont know your name

i wish you would go for longer  
but then you pop back into my dreams  
and im restless again  
so here i am  
writing  
hoping this gets you off my mind  
knowing it wont

but someday  
someday i wont need to forget  
youll be here

 

i wait for that day  
but until you come  
until you come  
ill be here  
writing


End file.
